A New Bloom
by Glowstoneheart
Summary: Japan has fallen ill with a fatal virus that has broken out in his home, America helps Japan through his sickness as the two of them have to try figuring out what is happening there


Japan's POV

I woke up to a loud banging on the door, I assumed it to be America as I recall him telling me that he wanted to speak with me about something. Though instead of getting up and opening the door as I normally would, I just laid there and threw my forearm over my closed eyes. After about 5 minutes of him banging on the door I heard America finally open the door, screaming his hamburger loving head off. He entered my room, by this point he had stopped screaming and just looked really worried  
"Kiku!" he said in a worried tone as he walked over to where I was"Dude, there you are! I was afraid something could've happened to you."  
"I'm fine Alfred-San," I reassured him and sat up "Just not feeling the best."  
"Well, than I'm gonna stay here with you until you're feeling better, if you cant even get out of bed to answer the door I don't think you're up to doing much today."  
"No, I'm fine, you don't need to stay with me." I say attempting to get up but failing and falling back to my original sitting-up position  
"Aww, are you saying you don't want me here with you?" Alfred said in a joking way, probably because we both know that if he thinks I need him, he will never leave."Look, you cant even stand up on your own, I'm staying until you're better, and that's that" he smiled to me and held out his hand to help me up. I sighed and took his hand, if I couldn't convince him I was fine I could at least accept his help

It's been at least two weeks and I haven't gotten any better, America has talked with me about seeing a doctor but I don't think it should be necessary, I'm a nation, this should have cleared itself up by now but, it has only gotten worse. Not only am I unable to perform my daily routine, but I have broken into a fever, it isn't too high but still high enough to be called a fever, and my limbs have gotten weaker, I can't even walk across my house let alone go out to the market, now that I'm really thinking about it, maybe seeing a doctor is the best option.  
I got up from the couch, which Alfred had me resting on, and walked to the next room where Alfred was talking over the phone with Nii-san, talking about what to do if my current state continues to worsen  
"Alfred-san? could I talk to you for a moment? After you're done on the phone of course," I asked him, after which I could hear Nii-san exclaim about how horrible I sounded, I couldn't make out a lot but I did hear him say something about checking my throat, gosh, what kind of illness has all of these symptoms, I really should see a doctor  
"C-Calm down China! Do you really think I haven't checked that? I'm not an idiot. Yeah, Kiku, I'll be right out there once I'm done with your brother, though with the way he's speaking right now I'd guess it's your mom I'm talking to" After he said that I could hear Nii-san defending his masculinity clearly from the doorway. I left the room and sat down on the couch, waiting for America to finish his conversation, which took only about five minutes. When he came into the room he had a slightly worried look, he sat down in the armchair close to the couch and faced me, attempting to hide his concerns  
"What did you want to talk about?" he asked me  
"well, seeing as my condition is not getting any better, I believe that we should ask a doctor about the situation, I know what I said before and I know I am going against that, but I really don't know how I can get any better without seeing someone who is more knowledgeable on these things than you or I" I told him, after which he put on a smile,  
"so you finally agree with me?" he said in a tone that would cause most people to believe that he took the whole situation as a joke  
"yes, I agree that we should ask a doctor, now, the question stands of when, I don't really have anything to work around, but you still have meetings you have to be at" We talked for about a half an hour before deciding to figure it out when we make the appointmen


End file.
